Arthur Balfour
| image = Gws balfour 02.jpg | order = Prime Minister of the United Kingdom | term_start = 11 July 1902 | term_end = 5 December 1905 | monarch = Edward VII | primeminister = | predecessor = The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury | successor = Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman | order1 = Lord President of the Council | term_start1 = 27 April 1925 | term_end1 = 4 June 1929 | monarch1 = | primeminister1 = Stanley Baldwin | predecessor1 = The Marquess Curzon of Kedleston | successor1 = The Lord Parmoor | order2 = | term_start2 = 23 October 1919 | term_end2 = 19 October 1922 | monarch2 = | primeminister2 = David Lloyd George | predecessor2 = The Earl Curzon of Kedleston | successor2 = The 4th Marquess of Salisbury | order3 = Foreign Secretary | term_start3 = 10 December 1916 | term_end3 = 23 October 1919 | monarch3 = | primeminister3 = David Lloyd George | predecessor3 = The Viscount Grey of Fallodon | successor3 = The Earl Curzon of Kedleston | order4 = First Lord of the Admiralty | term_start4 = 25 May 1915 | term_end4 = 10 December 1916 | monarch4 = | primeminister4 = H. H. Asquith David Lloyd George | predecessor4 = Winston Churchill | successor4 = Sir Edward Carson | order5 = Leader of the Opposition | term_start5 = 27 February 1906 | term_end5 = 13 November 1911 | monarch5 = Edward VII George V | primeminister5 = Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman | predecessor5 = | successor5 = Bonar Law | order6 = | term_start6 = 5 December 1905 | term_end6 = 8 February 1906 | monarch6 = Edward VII | primeminister6 = Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman | predecessor6 = Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman | successor6 = | order7 = Lord Privy Seal | term_start7 = 11 July 1902 | term_end7 = 17 October 1903 | monarch7 = | primeminister7 = | predecessor7 = The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury | successor7 = The 4th Marquess of Salisbury | order8 = Chief Secretary for Ireland | term_start8 = 7 March 1887 | term_end8 = 9 November 1891 | monarch8 = | primeminister8 = The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury | predecessor8 = Sir Michael Hicks Beach | successor8 = William Jackson | order9 = Secretary for Scotland | term_start9 = 5 August 1886 | term_end9 = 11 March 1887 | monarch9 = | primeminister9 = The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury | predecessor9 = The Earl of Dalhousie | successor9 = The Marquess of Lothian | order10 = Leader of the Conservative Party | term_start10 = 11 July 1902 | term_end10 = 13 November 1911 | monarch10 = | primeminister10 = | predecessor10 = The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury | successor10 = Bonar Law | birth_name = Arthur James Balfour | birth_date = | birth_place = Whittingehame House, East Lothian, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = Fishers Hill House, Woking, Surrey, England | resting_place = Whittingehame Church, Whittingehame | parents = James Maitland Balfour Lady Blanche Gascoyne-Cecil | nationality = British | occupation = Politician | alma_mater = Trinity College, Cambridge | party = Conservative | signature = Arthur Balfour Signature.svg | signature_alt = Cursive signature in ink }} Arthur James Balfour, 1st Earl of Balfour, ( ,Oxford Dictionaries Oxford Dictionaries Online ;Simon Taylor with Gilbert Márkus, The Place-Names of Fife Volume Two: Central Fife between the Rivers Leven and Eden (Donington, 2008), p. 408.http://fife-placenames.glasgow.ac.uk/placename/?id=1460 25 July 1848 19 March 1930), was a British statesman of the Conservative Party who served as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1902 to 1905. As Foreign Secretary from 1916 to 1919, he issued the Balfour Declaration in November 1917. Entering Parliament in 1874, Balfour achieved prominence as Chief Secretary for Ireland, in which position he suppressed agrarian unrest whilst taking measures against absentee landlords. He opposed Irish Home Rule, saying there could be no half-way house between Ireland remaining within the United Kingdom or becoming independent. From 1891 he led the Conservative Party in the House of Commons, serving under his uncle, Lord Salisbury, whose government won large majorities in 1895 and 1900. A brilliant debater, he was bored by the mundane tasks of party management. In July 1902 he succeeded his uncle as Prime Minister. He oversaw reform of British defence policy and supported Fisher's naval innovations. He secured the Entente Cordiale with France, leaving Germany in the cold. He cautiously embraced the imperial preference championed by Joseph Chamberlain, but resignations from the Cabinet over tariffs left his party divided. He also suffered from public anger at the later stages of the Boer war (counter-insurgency warfare characterized as "methods of barbarism") and the importation of Chinese labour to South Africa ("Chinese slavery"). He resigned as Prime Minister in December 1905 and the following month the Conservatives suffered a landslide defeat at the 1906 election, in which he lost his own seat. After re-entering Parliament at a by-election, he continued to serve as Leader of the Opposition throughout the crisis over Lloyd George's 1909 budget, the narrow loss of two further General Elections in 1910, and the passage of the Parliament Act. He resigned as party leader later in 1911. Balfour returned as First Lord of the Admiralty in Asquith's Coalition Government (1915–16). In December 1916 he became Foreign Secretary in David Lloyd George's coalition. He was frequently left out of the inner workings of foreign policy, although the Balfour Declaration on a Jewish homeland bore his name. He continued to serve in senior positions throughout the 1920s, and died on 19 March 1930 aged 81, having spent a vast inherited fortune. He never married. Balfour trained as a philosopher – he originated an argument against believing that human reason could determine truth – and was seen as having a detached attitude to life, epitomised by a remark attributed to him: "Nothing matters very much and few things matter at all". Background and early career Arthur Balfour was born at Whittingehame House, East Lothian, Scotland, the eldest son of James Maitland Balfour (1820–1856) and Lady Blanche Gascoyne-Cecil (1825–1872). His father was a Scottish MP, as was his grandfather James; his mother, a member of the Cecil family descended from Robert Cecil, 1st Earl of Salisbury, was the daughter of the 2nd Marquess of Salisbury and a sister to the 3rd Marquess, the future Prime Minister. His godfather was the Duke of Wellington, after whom he was named.Tuchman, The Proud Tower, p. 46. He was the eldest son, third of eight children, and had four brothers and three sisters. Arthur Balfour was educated at Grange preparatory school in Hoddesdon, Hertfordshire (1859–1861), and Eton College (1861–1866), where he studied with the influential master, William Johnson Cory. He went to the University of Cambridge, where he read moral sciences at Trinity College (1866–1869), graduating with a second-class honours degree. His younger brother was the Cambridge embryologist Francis Maitland Balfour (1851–1882). Although he coined the saying "Nothing matters very much and few things matter at all", Balfour was distraught at the early death from typhus in 1875 of his cousin May Lyttelton, whom he had hoped to marry: later, mediums claimed to pass on messages from her – see the "Palm Sunday Case". Balfour remained a bachelor. Margot Tennant (later Margot Asquith) wished to marry him, but Balfour said: "No, that is not so. I rather think of having a career of my own." His household was maintained by his unmarried sister, Alice. In middle age, Balfour had a 40-year friendship with Mary Charteris (née Wyndham), Lady Elcho, later Countess of Wemyss and March. Although one biographer writes that "it is difficult to say how far the relationship went", her letters suggest they may have become lovers in 1887 and may have engaged in sado-masochism,R. J. Q. Adams, Balfour, The Last Grandee, p. 47. a claim echoed by A. N. Wilson. Another biographer believes they had "no direct physical relationship", although he dismisses as unlikely suggestions that Balfour was homosexual, or, in view of a time during the Boer War when he replied to a message while drying himself after his bath, Lord Beaverbrook's claim that he was "a hermaphrodite" whom no-one saw naked.Mackay, Balfour, Intellectual Statesman, p. 8. In 1874 he was elected Conservative Member of Parliament (MP) for Hertford until 1885. In spring 1878, Balfour became Private Secretary to his uncle, Lord Salisbury. He accompanied Salisbury (then Foreign Secretary) to the Congress of Berlin and gained his first experience in international politics in connection with the settlement of the Russo-Turkish conflict. At the same time he became known in the world of letters; the academic subtlety and literary achievement of his Defence of Philosophic Doubt (1879) suggested he might make a reputation as a philosopher. Balfour divided his time between politics and academic pursuits. Released from his duties as private secretary by the general election of 1880, he began to take more part in parliamentary affairs. He was for a time politically associated with Lord Randolph Churchill, Sir Henry Drummond Wolff and John Gorst. This quartet became known as the "Fourth Party" and gained notoriety for leader Lord Randolph Churchill's free criticism of Sir Stafford Northcote, Lord Cross and other prominent members of the "old gang". Service in Lord Salisbury's governments In 1885, Lord Salisbury appointed Balfour President of the Local Government Board; the following year he became Secretary for Scotland with a seat in the cabinet. These offices, while offering few opportunities for distinction, were an apprenticeship. In early 1887, Sir Michael Hicks Beach, the Chief Secretary for Ireland, resigned because of illness and Salisbury appointed his nephew in his place. That surprised the political world and possibly led to the British phrase "Bob's your uncle!" The selection took the political world by surprise, and was much criticized. It was received with contemptuous ridicule by the Irish Nationalists, for none suspected Balfour's immense strength of will, his debating power, his ability in attack and his still greater capacity to disregard criticism. Balfour surprised critics by ruthless enforcement of the Crimes Act, earning the nickname "Bloody Balfour". His steady administration did much to dispel his reputation as a political lightweight.Massie, Robert. Dreadnought. New York: Random House, 1991. pp. 318-19. In Parliament he resisted overtures to the Irish Parliamentary Party on Home Rule, and, allied with Joseph Chamberlain's Liberal Unionists, encouraged Unionist activism in Ireland. Balfour also helped the poor by creating the Congested Districts Board for Ireland in 1890. In 1886–1892 he became one of the most effective public speakers of the age. Impressive in matter rather than delivery, his speeches were logical and convincing, and delighted an ever-wider audience. On the death of W.H. Smith in 1891, Balfour became First Lord of the Treasury – the last in British history not to have been concurrently Prime Minister as well – and Leader of the House of Commons. After the fall of the government in 1892 he spent three years in opposition. When the Conservatives returned to power, in coalition with the Liberal Unionists, in 1895, Balfour again became Leader of the House and First Lord of the Treasury. His management of the abortive education proposals of 1896 showed a disinclination for the drudgery of parliamentary management, yet he saw the passage of a bill providing Ireland with improved local government and joined in debates on foreign and domestic questions between 1895 and 1900. During the illness of Lord Salisbury in 1898, and again in Salisbury's absence abroad, Balfour was in charge of the Foreign Office, and he conducted negotiations with Russia on the question of railways in North China. As a member of the cabinet responsible for the Transvaal negotiations in 1899, he bore his share of controversy and, when the war began disastrously, he was first to realise the need to use the country's full military strength. His leadership of the House was marked by firmness in the suppression of obstruction, yet there was a slight revival of the criticisms of 1896. Prime Minister On Lord Salisbury's resignation on 11 July 1902, Balfour succeeded him as Prime Minister, with the approval of all the Unionist party. The new Prime Minister came into power practically at the same moment as the coronation of King Edward VII and Queen Alexandra and the end of the South African War. The Liberal party was still disorganised over the Boers. In foreign affairs, Balfour and his Foreign Secretary, Lord Lansdowne, improved relations with France, culminating in the Entente cordiale of 1904. The period also saw the Russo-Japanese War, when Britain, an ally of the Japanese, came close to war with Russia after the Dogger Bank incident. On the whole, Balfour left the conduct of foreign policy to Lansdowne, being busy himself with domestic problems. Balfour, who had known Zionist leader Chaim Weizmann since 1906, opposed Russian mistreatment of Jews and increasingly supported Zionism as a program for European Jews to settle in Palestine. However, in 1905 he supported stringent anti-immigration legislation, meant primarily to prevent Jewish immigrants fleeing the pogroms of Eastern Europe from entering Britain.Shlomo Sand, The Invention of the Land of Israel: From Holy Land to Homeland (London: Verso, 2012), 14-15 The budget was certain to show a surplus and taxation could be remitted. Yet as events proved, it was the budget that would sow dissension, override other legislative concerns and signal a new political movement. Charles Thomson Ritchie's remission of the shilling import-duty on corn led to Joseph Chamberlain's crusade in favour of tariff reform. These were taxes on imported goods with trade preference given to the Empire, to protect British industry from competition, strengthen the Empire in the face of growing German and American economic power, and provide revenue, other than raising taxes, for the social welfare legislation. As the session proceeded, the rift grew in the Unionist ranks. Tariff reform was popular with Unionist supporters, but the threat of higher prices for food imports made the policy an electoral albatross. Hoping to split the difference between the free traders and tariff reformers in his cabinet and party, Balfour favoured retaliatory tariffs to punish others who had tariffs against the British, in the hope of encouraging global free trade. This was not sufficient for either the free traders or the extreme tariff reformers in government. With Balfour's agreement, Chamberlain resigned from the Cabinet in late 1903 to campaign for tariff reform. At the same time, Balfour tried to balance the two factions by accepting the resignation of three free-trading ministers, including Chancellor Ritchie, but the almost simultaneous resignation of the free-trader Duke of Devonshire (who as Lord Hartington had been the Liberal Unionist leader of the 1880s) left Balfour's Cabinet weak. By 1905 few Unionist MPs were still free traders (Winston Churchill crossed to the Liberals in 1904 when threatened with deselection at Oldham), but Balfour's act had drained his authority within the government. Balfour resigned as Prime Minister in December 1905, hoping the Liberal leader Campbell-Bannerman would be unable to form a strong government. This was dashed when Campbell-Bannerman faced down an attempt ("The Relugas Compact") to "kick him upstairs" to the House of Lords. The Conservatives were defeated by the Liberals at the general election the following January (in terms of MPs, a Liberal landslide), with Balfour losing his seat at Manchester East to Thomas Gardner Horridge, a solicitor and king's counsel. Only 157 Conservatives were returned to the Commons, at least two-thirds followers of Chamberlain, who chaired the Conservative MPs until Balfour won a safe seat in the City of London. Achievements and mistakes ]] According to historian Historian Robert Ensor, writing in 1936, Balfour can be credited with achievement in five major areas:R. C. K. Ensor (1936) England, 1870–1914 Oxford: Clarendon. p 355 online. # The Education Act, 1902 (and a similar measure for London in 1903);Wendy Robinson, "Historiographical reflections on the 1902 Education Act." Oxford Review of Education 28.2–3 (2002): 159–172. # The Irish Land Purchase Act, 1903 which bought out the Anglo-English land owners;Philip Bull, "The significance of the nationalist response to the Irish land act of 1903." Irish Historical Studies 28.111 (1993): 283–305. # The Liquor Licensing Act, 1904;Paul Jennings, "Liquor licensing and the local historian: the 1904 Licensing Act and its administration." The Local Historian 9.1 (2009): 24–37. # In military policy, the creation of the Committee of Imperial Defence (1904);John P. Mackintosh, "The role of the Committee of Imperial Defence before 1914." English Historical Review 77.304 (1962): 490–503.in JSTOR # In foreign policy, the Anglo-French Convention (1904), which formed the basis of the Entente with France.P.J.V. Rolo, Entente Cordiale: the origins and negotiation of the Anglo-French agreements of 8 April 1904 (Macmillan, 1969). Balfour's weak points include the tariff fight with Chamberlain; it split the Unionist party as resignations from his cabinet reduced it almost to a rump.Richard A. Rempel, Unionists Divided; Arthur Balfour, Joseph Chamberlain and the Unionist Free Traders (1972). Ensor adds, "the controversy over Chinese labour for the Rand; in sanctioning which Balfour committed as prime minister his one quite indefensible mistake."Ensor, pp 355, 376-78Scott C. Spencer, "British Liberty Stained:" Chinese Slavery," Imperial Rhetoric, and the 1906 British General Election." Madison Historical Review 7.1 (2014): 3+. online Cabinet of Arthur Balfour Balfour was appointed Prime Minister on 11 July 1902 while the King was recovering from his recent operation. Changes to the Cabinet were thus not announced until 9 August, when the King was back in London. The new ministers were received in audience and took their oaths on 11 August. Later career , 1908]] After the general election of 1906 Balfour remained party leader, his position strengthened by Joseph Chamberlain's absence from the House of Commons after his stroke in July 1906, but he was unable to make much headway against the huge Liberal majority in the Commons. An early attempt to score a debating triumph over the government, made in Balfour's usual abstruse, theoretical style, saw Campbell-Bannerman respond with: "Enough of this foolery," to the delight of his supporters. Balfour made the controversial decision, with Lord Lansdowne, to use the heavily Unionist House of Lords as a check on the political programme and legislation of the Liberal party in the Commons. Legislation was vetoed or altered by amendments between 1906 and 1909, leading David Lloyd George to remark that the Lords had become "not the watchdog of the Constitution, but Mr. Balfour's poodle." The issue was forced by the Liberals with Lloyd George's People's Budget, provoking the constitutional crisis that led to the Parliament Act 1911, which limited the Lords to delaying bills for up to two years. After the Unionists lost the general elections of 1910 (despite softening the tariff reform policy with Balfour's promise of a referendum on food taxes), the Unionist peers split to allow the Parliament Act to pass the House of Lords, to prevent mass creation of Liberal peers by the new King, George V. The exhausted Balfour resigned as party leader after the crisis, and was succeeded in late 1911 by Bonar Law. Balfour remained important in the party, however, and when the Unionists joined Asquith's coalition government in May 1915, Balfour succeeded Churchill as First Lord of the Admiralty. When Asquith's government collapsed in December 1916, Balfour, who seemed a potential successor to the premiership, became Foreign Secretary in Lloyd George's new administration, but not in the small War Cabinet, and was frequently left out of inner workings of government. Balfour's service as Foreign Secretary was notable for the Balfour Mission, a crucial alliance building visit to the US in April 1917, and the Balfour Declaration of 1917, a letter to Lord Rothschild affirming the government's support for the establishment of a "national home for the Jewish people" in Palestine, then part of the Ottoman Empire. Balfour resigned as Foreign Secretary following the Versailles Conference in 1919, but continued in the government (and the Cabinet after normal peacetime political arrangements resumed) as Lord President of the Council. In 1921–22 he represented the British Empire at the Washington Naval Conference and during summer 1922 stood in for the Foreign Secretary, Lord Curzon, who was ill. He put forward a proposal for the international settlement of war debts and reparations (the Balfour Note), but it was not accepted.. In 1922 he, with most of the Conservative leadership, resigned with Lloyd George's government following the Conservative back-bench revolt against continuance of the coalition. Bonar Law became Prime Minister. On 5 May 1922, Balfour was created Earl of Balfour and Viscount Traprain, 'of Whittingehame, in the county of Haddington.' Like many Coalition leaders, he did not hold office in the Conservative governments of 1922–4, but as an elder statesman, he was consulted by the King in the choice of Baldwin as Bonar Law's successor as Conservative leader in May 1923. When asked whether "dear George" (the much more experienced Lord Curzon) would be chosen, he replied, referring to Curzon's wealthy wife Grace, "No, dear, George will not but while he may have lost the hope of glory he still possesses the means of Grace." Balfour was not initially included in Stanley Baldwin's second government in 1924, but in 1925, he returned to the Cabinet, in place of the late Lord Curzon as Lord President of the Council, until the government ended in 1929. With 28 years of government service, Balfour is considered to have had one of the longest ministerial careers in modern British politics, second only to Winston Churchill.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-politics-22858351 In 1925, he visited the Holy Land. Apart from a number of colds and occasional influenza, Balfour had good health until 1928 and remained until then a regular tennis player. Four years previously he had been the first president of the International Lawn Tennis Club of Great Britain. At the end of 1928, most of his teeth were removed and he suffered the unremitting circulatory trouble which ended his life. Late in January 1929, Balfour was taken from Whittingehame to Fishers Hill House, his brother Gerald's home near Woking, Surrey. In the past, he had suffered occasional phlebitis and by late 1929 he was immobilised by it. Finally, soon after receiving a visit from his friend Chaim Weizmann, Balfour died at Fishers Hill House on 19 March 1930. At his request a public funeral was declined, and he was buried on 22 March beside members of his family at Whittingehame in a Church of Scotland service although he also belonged to the Church of England. By special remainder, the title passed to his brother Gerald. His obituaries in The Times, The Guardian and the Daily Herald did not mention the declaration for which he is most famous outside Britain.Teveth, Shabtai (1985) Ben-Gurion and the Palestinian Arabs. From Peace to War. Oxford University Press. . Page 106. Personality Early in Balfour's career, according to the Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition, he was thought to be merely amusing himself with politics, and it was regarded as doubtful whether his health could withstand the severity of English winters. He was considered a dilettante by his colleagues, but apparently Lord Salisbury did not share that opinion when he gave junior posts in his government to his nephew. Balfour developed a manner known to friends as the Balfourian manner. Harold Begbie, a journalist, in a 1920 book called Mirrors of Downing Street, criticised Balfour for his manner, personality and self-obsession. Begbie disagreed with Balfour's political views, but even his one-sided criticisms do not entirely conceal Balfour's shyness and diffidence. The sections of the work dealing with Balfour's personality were: Churchill compared Balfour to H. H. Asquith: "The difference between Balfour and Asquith is that Arthur is wicked and moral, while Asquith is good and immoral." Balfour said of himself, "I am more or less happy when being praised, not very comfortable when being abused, but I have moments of uneasiness when being explained."History of Arthur James Balfour – GOV.UK. Number10.gov.uk (19 March 1930). Retrieved on 15 August 2013. Balfour was interested in the study of dialects and donated money to Joseph Wright's work on the English Dialect Dictionary. Wright wrote in the preface to the first volume that the project would have been "in vain" had he not received the donation from Balfour. Writings and academic achievements Balfour is thought to have formulated the basis for the evolutionary argument against naturalism. Balfour argued the Darwinian premise of selection for reproductive fitness cast doubt on scientific naturalism, because human cognitive facilities that would accurately perceive truth could be less advantageous than adaptation for evolutionarily useful illusions.The Immortalization Commission (2011) John Gray As he says: He was a member of the Society for Psychical Research, a society studying psychic and paranormal phenomena, and was its president from 1892 to 1894.Lycett, Andrew. The Man Who Created Sherlock Holmes. New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008. In 1914, he delivered the Gifford Lectures at the University of Glasgow, which formed the basis for the book Theism and Humanism (1915).Madigan, Tim. The Paradoxes of Arthur Balfour. Philosophy Now. 2010. Artistic After the First World War, when there was controversy over the style of headstone proposed for use on British war graves being taken on by the Imperial War Graves Commission, Balfour submitted a design for a cruciform headstone. At an exhibition in August 1919, it drew many criticisms; the Commission's principal architect, Sir John Burnet, said Balfour's cross would create a criss-cross effect destroying any sense of "restful diginity", Edwin Lutyens called it "extraordinarily ugly", and its shape was variously described as resembling a shooting target or bottle. His design was not accepted but the Commission offered him a second chance to submit another design which he did not take up, having been refused once. After a further exhibition in the House of Commons, the "Balfour cross" was ultimately rejected in favour of the standard headstone the Commission permanently adopted because the latter offered more space for inscriptions and service emblems. Popular culture * Balfour was the subject of two parody novels based on Alice in Wonderland, Clara in Blunderland (1902) and Lost in Blunderland (1903), which appeared under the pseudonym Caroline Lewis; one of the co-authors was Harold Begbie.Sigler, Carolyn, ed. 1997. Alternative Alices: Visions and Revisions of Lewis Carroll's "Alice" Books. Lexington, KY, University Press of Kentucky. Pp. 340–347Dickinson, Evelyn. 1902. "Literary Note and Books of the Month", in United Australia, Vol. II, No. 12, 20 June 1902 * The character Arthur Balfour plays a supporting, off-screen role in Upstairs, Downstairs, promoting the family patriarch, Richard Bellamy, to the position of Civil Lord of the Admiralty. * Balfour was portrayed by Adrian Ropes in the 1974 Thames TV production Jennie: Lady Randolph Churchill. * Balfour was portrayed by Lyndon Brook in the 1975 ATV production Edward the Seventh. * A fictionalised version of Arthur Balfour (identified as "Mr. Balfour") appears as British Prime Minister in the science fiction romance The Angel of the Revolution by George Griffith, published in 1893 (when Balfour was still in opposition) but set in an imagined near future of 1903–1905. * The indecisive Balfour (identified as "Halfan Halfour") appears in a satirical short story by Saki in which he, and other leading politicians including Quinston, are changed into animals appropriate to their characters. Legacy A portrait of Balfour by Philip de Laszlo is in the collection of Trinity College, Cambridge. Balfouria, a moshav in Israel and many streets in Israel are named after him. Styles of address *1848–1874: Mr Arthur James Balfour *1874–1880: Mr Arthur James Balfour MP *1880–1885: Mr Arthur James Balfour MP DL *1885–1888: The Right Honourable Arthur James Balfour MP DL *1888–1916: The Right Honourable Arthur James Balfour FRS MP DL *1916–1922: The Right Honourable Arthur James Balfour OM FRS MP DL *1922: The Right Honourable Sir Arthur James Balfour KG OM FRS MP DL *1922–1930: The Right Honourable The Earl of Balfour KG OM PC FRS DL Honours and decorations * He was appointed as a Deputy Lieutenant of Ross-shire on 10 September 1880, giving him the post-nominal letters "DL". * He was sworn of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom in 1885, giving him the style "The Right Honourable" and after ennoblement the post-nominal letters "PC" for life. * On 3 June 1916 he was appointed to the Order of Merit, giving him the post-nominal letters "OM" for life. * In 1919, he was elected Chancellor of his old university, Cambridge, in succession to his brother-in-law, Lord Rayleigh. * He was made a Knight Companion of the Order of the Garter on 24 February 1922, becoming Sir Arthur Balfour and giving him the post-nominal letters "KG" for life. * On 5 May 1922, Balfour was raised to the peerage as Earl of Balfour and Viscount Thaprain, of Whittingehame, in the county of Haddington. This allowed him to sit in the House of Lords. * He was awarded the Estonian Cross of Liberty (conferred between 1919–25), third grade, first class, for Civilian Service. * on February 26, 2018,The Sanhedrin Honoured him by name on minted half shekel pieces, alongside Cyrus the great and President Donald Trump, all three of which are considered gentile leaders who have advocated a great benefit to Israel and the Jewish people. He was given the Freedom of the City of * 28 September 1899: Dundee * 19 October 1905: Edinburgh Honorary degrees See also *Balfour Declaration *Balfour Declaration of 1926 *Palm Sunday Case Notes References * Torrance, David, The Scottish Secretaries (Birlinn Limited 2006) * This article was written by Chisholm himself soon after Balfour's premiership, while he was still leader of the Opposition. It includes a significant amount of contemporaneous analysis, some of which is summarised here. Biographical * Adams, R.J.Q.: Balfour: The Last Grandee, John Murray, 2007 * Brendon, Piers: Eminent Edwardians (1980) ch 1 * * Dugdale, Blanche: '' Arthur James Balfour, First Earl of Balfour KG, OM, FRS- Volume 1'', (1936); Arthur James Balfour, First Earl of Balfour KG, OM, FRS- Volume 2- 1906–1930, (1936), official life by his niece; vol 1 and 2 online free * Egremont, Max: A life of Arthur James Balfour, William Collins and Company Ltd, 1980 * Green, E. H. H. Balfour (20 British Prime Ministers of the 20th Century); Haus, 2006. * Mackay, Ruddock F.: "Balfour, Intellectual Statesman", Oxford 1985 * Mackay, Ruddock F. and H. C. G. Matthew. "Balfour, Arthur James, first earl of Balfour (1848–1930)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, Jan 2011 accessed 19 Nov 2016 18,000 word scholarly biography * * Young, Kenneth: '' Arthur James Balfour: The happy life of the Politician, Prime Minister, Statesman and Philosopher- 1848–1930'', G. Bell and Sons, 1963 * Zebel, Sydney Henry. Balfour: a political biography (ICON Group International, 1973). Specialty studies * Begbie, Harold: Mirrors of Downing Street- some political reflections, Mills and Boon (1920). * Ellenberger, Nancy W. Balfour's World: Aristocracy and Political Culture at the Fin de Siècle (2015). * Gollin, Alfred M. Balfour's burden: Arthur Balfour and imperial preference(1965). * Jacyna, Leon Stephen. "Science and social order in the thought of AJ Balfour." Isis (1980): 11-34. in JSTOR * Judd, Denis. Balfour and the British Empire: a study in Imperial evolution 1874-1932 (1968). * Loades David, ed. Reader's Guide to British History (2003) 1:122-24; historiography * Mathew, William M. "The Balfour Declaration and the Palestine Mandate, 1917–1923: British Imperialist Imperatives." British Journal of Middle Eastern Studies 40.3 (2013): 231-250. * O'Callaghan, Margaret. British high politics and a nationalist Ireland: criminality, land and the law under Forster and Balfour (Cork Univ Pr, 1994). * Ramsden, John. A History of the Conservative Party: The age of Balfour and Baldwin, 1902-1940 (1978); vol 3 of a scholarly history of the Conservative Party. * Shannon, Catherine B. Arthur J. Balfour and Ireland, 1874-1922 (Catholic Univ of America Press, 1988). * Taylor, Tony. "Arthur Balfour and educational change: The myth revisited." British Journal of Educational Studies 42#2 (1994): 133-149. * Tomes, Jason. Balfour and foreign policy: the international thought of a conservative statesman (Cambridge University Press, 2002). * Tuchman, Barbara W: The Proud Tower – A Portrait of the World Before the War (1966) External links * * More about Arthur James Balfour on the Downing Street website. * * * Europeana Collections 1914–1918 makes 425,000 First World War items from European libraries available online, including relevant volumes of the Balfour Papers * * |- |- 5 December 1905}} 23 October 1919}} Category:1848 births Category:1930 deaths Category:First Lords of the Admiralty Category:People from East Lothian Category:People of the Victorian era Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Category:Leaders of the Conservative Party (UK) Category:British Secretaries of State for Foreign Affairs Category:Secretaries for Scotland Category:Lord Presidents of the Council Category:Lords Privy Seal Category:Chancellors of the University of Cambridge Category:Chancellors of the University of Edinburgh Category:Rectors of the University of St Andrews Category:Rectors of the University of Glasgow Category:Conservative Party (UK) MPs for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1874–1880 Category:UK MPs 1880–1885 Category:UK MPs 1885–1886 Category:UK MPs 1886–1892 Category:UK MPs 1892–1895 Category:UK MPs 1895–1900 Category:UK MPs 1900–1906 Category:UK MPs 1906–1910 Category:UK MPs 1910 Category:UK MPs 1910–1918 Category:UK MPs 1918–1922 Category:Members of the Privy Council of Ireland Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Anglo-Scots Category:Scottish people of English descent Category:Christian philosophers Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Ross-shire Category:Earls in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Members of The Club Category:Members of the Order of Merit Category:Scottish Presbyterians Category:British Anglicans Category:Scottish writers Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Leaders of the House of Commons Category:Manchester United F.C. directors and chairmen Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Presidents of the British Academy Category:Members of Parliament of the United Kingdom for the City of London Category:Presidents of the Aristotelian Society Arthur Balfour Category:Requests for audio pronunciation (English) Category:Chief Secretaries for Ireland Category:Conservative Party Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Category:People associated with Chatham House Category:Fellows of the British Academy